Unity
by Fly With Converse
Summary: Percy is found at the Roman Camp, he starts having strange dreams, then when Jason and his friends come they get told something surprising; something that will change everything, for everyone. This is slash!  Adopted from Vampiri Amare.
1. The First Legion Camp

A/N: This is my version of the Son of Neptune, it will have a pretty major surprise/alteration later on, but before I even hint at what it will be, I'm gonna get you interested in the story. that way you'll keep reading to find out what the surprise is :P

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO/HoO series they are property of Rick Riordan, and I am just a lowly fan. :P

~.o.0.o.~

The waves crashed angrily against the beach, and the sky was dark with clouds—there would be a storm. And by the looks of it, it would be a big one.

Reyna walked along the beach thinking Neptune and Jupiter must be angry about something, maybe it had something to do with the disappearance of Jason Grace—Her ex-boyfriend, they had broken up a week before he disappeared—the dark haired girl thought.

Reyna stopped walking and slumped down to the beach, sitting with her knees to her chest as she stared out over the ocean. She couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty about Jason's disappearance, she thought maybe he'd ran away because they had broken up, but Lupa assured her it was much more than that.

Reyna stared out at the water, the waves were getting bigger, and there seemed to be something stirring just under the waters surface about twenty feet out.

The water started to glow, steam rising from it—Suddenly, the water exploded, shooting up a dark object about fifteen feet into the air.

Whatever the thing was—Reyna thought it looked like a body—just paused in mid-air, floating there for a moment, then it slowly drifted down just above the waters surface, landing on a piece of large square shaped driftwood that hadn't been there a minute ago.

Reyna stood up, brushing the sand from her gray jeans and the back of her purple shirt. She quickly pulled out her Imperial Gold short-sword and started wading though the water towards the driftwood.

As she got closer, Reyna could see that it was indeed a body on the driftwood; a lean teenage boy with short-ish black hair, wearing dark blue jeans and an orange shirt with scratched out words.

The boy was unconscious, so Reyna grabbed an edge of the driftwood and started wading back through the chest deep water towards the beach, pulling along the piece of driftwood with the unconscious boy on it.

When she got out of the water pretty much completely soaked, the boy started to groan and turn over. Reyna gasped when she realized the boy was dry, even though he'd just been floating in the ocean a moment ago.

Reyna knew that whatever had just happened was the work of the gods, so she assumed this boy was a demigod like herself.

Reyna put her sword to the dark haired boys throat as he came to, he instantly tensed feeling the blade. He turned his head slightly, his green eyes meeting her gray ones with a look of confusion.

"Who are you?" Reyna demanded, keeping her blade firmly against the boys throat.

"I… I don't know?" he answered hesitantly.

"Tell me who you are, or I will kill you." The half-blood girl threatened darkly, assuming the boy was lying.

The boy's face contorted in concentration, "All I know is my name is Percy and I'm sixteen, I can't remember anything else." He told her, the confusion obvious in his voice, but more than that, he didn't seem afraid of her sword at his throat.

Reyna wasn't sure if he was lying, but his words seemed genuine. "How do I know you're not just lying to get me to drop my guard?" She asked logically, keeping her sword point at the other teens throat.

"I don't have any reason to, or at least not any reason I can remember…" Percy said, still sounding confused.

Reyna decided he was telling the truth, so she lowered her sword to her side, still keeping it ready just in case. The boy was obviously more than he appeared to be, and he exuded a sense of power.

"Can you walk?" Reyna asked the other teen, "I think so, why?" Percy answered uncertainly. "Get up, I'm taking you to Lupa." The dark haired demigoddess answered, whoever this boy was Lupa would know what to do.

Percy slowly stood, stumbling slightly but catching his balance fast. "Wait, where am I and who is Lupa? Who are you for that matter?" he asked, refusing to move until he got some answers.

"I'm Reyna, a daughter of Minerva, you're at the First Legion Camp, and Lupa is the head of the camp." Answered Reyna, deciding it didn't matter if the boy knew those things. if Lupa found him untrustworthy they would just kill him.

"Minerva… you mean Athena?" Asked Percy with a strange look on his face, like he was trying to remember something.

"Well, Athena is Minerva's Greek aspect, but essentially, yes." Reyna answered.

Percy had a look of concentration on his face, but whatever it was he thinking about he gave up with a frustrated look.

"You're a demigod too, aren't you?" Reyna asked, thinking the answer was yes. He had just shot out of the ocean and levitated, that was some pretty demigod behavior in her opinion.

"I think so, but I don't remember, it all sounds really familiar though." Percy answered her with an uncertain tone.

"Well, come on. Lupa will decide what we'll do with you." Reyna said motioning Percy ahead of her with her sword, not yet trusting him enough to turn her back to him.

Percy cautiously moved ahead, then turned and looked questioningly at Reyna. "That way." She said pointing to the right, towards a small trail visible in the wooded area surrounding the beach.

Percy started off in that direction, walking to the trail and following it. Glancing behind every now and then to make sure Reyna was still following him.

Reyna just stayed quiet for the duration of the short walk, watching the strange boy who'd shot out of the water, wondering if he could be part of the great prophecy…

Percy's POV

Percy walked ahead of the strange girl with the golden sword, careful not to make any threatening moves.

He could tell this girl was a warrior by the way she moved and held that sword, and he didn't want to be on her bad side, though he had a weird feeling he was probably equal or better than her in swordsmanship, though he wasn't sure how he knew that…

Soon they came into a huge clearing, and the sight before Percy made him gasp with amazement.

There were several roman-style buildings and statues scattered all over the clearing, their craftsmanship was amazing. Their was a sign before officially entering the clearing that read 'First Legion Camp' that had a roman gladiator helmet hanging atop it, and behind the camp name were crossed swords.

Percy stopped and stared at the clearing in amazement, the camp looked ethereal in the gloomy pre-storm light. The dark haired boy found it all strangely familiar, like he'd seen something similar before but couldn't quite place it…

Behind him Reyna said "Come on, get moving. Lupa will be in the main house." She motioned towards a large gray painted house. Percy nodded and started moving towards it, not liking the feeling of being made to walk ahead of Reyna, it made him feel untrustworthy.

Scattered around the camp were several dozen kids of various ages, some stopped what they were doing, noticing Reyna returning with a new face.

A blonde girl wearing a purple shirt and black skinny jeans, with a bow slung over her shoulder came over to them, "Who is this, Reyna?" she asked cautiously, gesturing at Percy.

"I don't know, Dakota. he shot out of the ocean and levitated, before falling onto some driftwood, and I dragged him out. He claims he doesn't remember anything other than his name; Percy." Reyna said, sounding somewhat skeptical as she told the last part of Percy's story.

"Do you think he's part of the prophecy?" asked the blonde girl; Dakota.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking Lupa might." Reyna said hopefully.

"What Prophecy, and what is this place?" Percy interjected, curious for some answers.

"This is the First Legion Camp, a place for the half-human children of the gods. And a few months ago our oracle had a new 'Great Prophecy' involving seven half-bloods, so far we haven't found any of these seven though." Answered Reyna, deciding it was okay to go ahead and tell Percy more, after all if he wasn't trustworthy he wouldn't be getting out here alive.

"Now come on, let's go see Lupa." Reyna added, as they started moving again Dakota fell into line with them.

As Percy neared the main house he was filled with a strange sense of wrongness, like he shouldn't be there. _Oh well, no use in stopping now, I just hope I can get some answers_. He thought as he walked onto the porch, Reyna motioned the door and Percy moved to it, sliding his hand to the knob he turned, opening the door and stepping into the dark house…


	2. Lupa

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus book series. They are property of RR of whom I am as previously mentioned, only a lowly fangirl.

PS: to PerfectlyPlasticPinkFlamingos. When I say 'Percy's POV' I mean it in the way RR does when he writes the lost hero, I only put 'POV' because if I had put just 'Percy' it would have sounded weird, but I'll change it. The only reason I put anything at all is because of the way it's sort of from Percy's view, but without being first person. And please point out every single error and how I should correct it. Thanks for reviewing!

~.o.0.o.~

Percy's… just Percy.

Percy walked into the darkened house, followed by the two girls. Still feeling the profound sense of wrongness, or rather, out of place-ness? After walking down a short dark hallway they came into a large similarly dark room.

Behind him Reyna flipped a light switch, causing the large chandelier dangling from the roof in the center of the room to come on.

In the light the place looked nice, losing the creepy effect of shadows, And gaining a sort of homey glow. The room was fairly large, and well furnished. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls and most of the furniture was leather, the place reminded Percy of a Victorian era mansion. Strangely he still remembered common facts and knowledge like what a Victorian mansion actually looked like, he just didn't know anything about himself.

Percy looked to the ornate staircase on one side of the room, the lights were on upstairs and he could hear a sort of scuffling sound coming from there.

Upon hearing the scuffle Reyna and Dakota moved ahead and to either side of Percy and stood at attention, arms at their sides, backs straight, and facing the stairway.

At the top of the stairs appeared a strange sight; a huge white female wolf, elegant and regal looking, not at all like a wild feral wolf.

The creature started down the stairs, looking funny as it descended on all fours. When it reached the bottom it faced them, took one look at Percy and issued a slight growl, then said in a strangely human, female voice. "_You_. Should not be here," The voice was fitting for the wolf, elegant and refined.

Strangely, Percy wasn't surprised by the talking wolf, and again he felt a buzz of familiarity. "Uh, thanks." Percy replied sarcastically, with a hint of confusion.

Reyna threw a glare at the dark haired teen, "I'm Sorry, but I found this boy in the ocean. He just shot out and fell onto some driftwood unconscious, he says he doesn't remember anything, so I decided to bring him to you." Reyna explained to the wolf apologetically.

"There is no need to apologize on your part Reyna, but _this_ boy should not be here. But as it is, we have no choice. He may be a part of the prophecy, so we must allow him to remain." Said the she-wolf, who Percy guessed was Lupa.

"Um, could you maybe tell me why I'm here?" Percy asked awkwardly feeling unwelcome and out of place.

"_I_ can not, I am under oath not to speak of it. And I am not even entirely certain of the reason. But suffice it to say the fact that you _are_ here, is very bad." The white wolf told Percy, regarding him coldly with golden eyes.

Reyna looked embarrassed, like it was somehow her fault Percy wasn't supposed to be there. And Dakota just stood beside Percy silently, face expressionless.

Lupa moved forward sniffing Percy's chest, the female wolf was that large, nearly equal in height to Percy's six foot frame.

The she-wolf snorted and turned to Reyna, "Take him to the Mercury cabin, give him new clothes and find him a bunk, and Reyna, please try to keep him out of trouble. I must go consult with the council." Lupa said, turning and bolting out the door without another word.

Reyna and Dakota loosened up a bit when Lupa was out the door, "Okay, so what was that about?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it must involve the prophecy. You could be one of the seven!" Responded Dakota excitedly.

Reyna shook her head, "Dakota, whatever reason he's here for, it's bad. Did you here what Lupa said? He isn't supposed to be here, I shouldn't have brought him to camp…" the brunette said, her shoulders slumping in shame. Though why she was ashamed Percy didn't understand, he thought she was just doing what any responsible person would do.

"Reyna, Lupa said he could be part of the prophecy. You should be _proud_ you found him, I'm sure Lupa doesn't mind you broke one little rule, this is different, _he's_ different." Said Dakota, the blonde girl gesturing at Percy as she spoke.

Reyna nodded a little, her shoulders straightening. Percy just stood there, feeling like some sort of criminal, like he'd done something wrong.

"Look, I'm sorry if I got you into trouble, but I can't help that I lost my memory. I don't even know who I really am…" Percy said, trailing off at the end, his head throbbing as he tried to remember things about his life, he vaguely remembered the whole demigod thing. But other than that his life was an empty book.

"It's okay, I know it isn't your fault. I'm just worried that this has something to do with Jason, he disappeared just yesterday, and now you show up out of nowhere." Reyna told him, her voice slightly stressed with worry.

Percy felt a weird little internal tug when Reyna said 'Jason' like the name held some importance. Now he felt even more confused, he had no idea where he was, how he got there, or even who he was, other than his name…

Dakota turned towards the door, "Well, come on Reyna. Let's get him to the Mercury cabin. Maybe when Lupa gets back she'll have more information." She said waiting for the other two at the door.

"Okay, come on Percy." Reyna said, using his name for the first time. They started out the door back into the dim light outside, moving towards a collection of buildings.

"Mercury… isn't that the Roman name for Hermes?" Percy asked as they walked.

"Yes, but here we call the gods by their roman names." Explained Reyna.

"Ok, okay." Percy replied.

The confused demigod found it weird to call the gods by those names, for some reason he found it strangely wrong. And aside from that he found this whole situation strangely familiar…

As they walked Percy felt something in his pocket brush his leg, he reached in to feel what it was. And pulled out a strange capped bronze pen, it felt… weird. And Percy had a strange feeling it was important, but for now he just shrugged and stuffed it back in his pocket as they neared the roman-style buildings, and the group of curious people awaiting them…

~.o.0.o.~

A/N: okay so in this story Jason will be coming back to the Roman camp and the part I'm about to write will be time jumped to after Jason Piper and Leo went on the quest, but all the above and behind was a day after Jason disappeared, as it mentioned in the story. I know this story might sound sort of unoriginal right now. But trust it's gonna be something I've never seen anyone write before, and I sort of doubt anyone could even guess what it is.

~.o.0.o.~

Jason

Jason looked at the completed _Argo II_ in wonder, the evening light setting it's metal surface aglow, it was incredible. The fact that Leo and the Hephaestus cabin—with some help from the other cabins, but mostly just them—had actually built such an amazing piece of machinery amazed the son of Zeus.

The _Argo II_ was large, and looked almost like a regular boat, except that the majority of it was made from some sort of super light-weight and super strong metal, and then there was the fact that it could fly. And had super high tech laser cannons mounted on the sides, with a live robotic dragon head at its prow. But other than that; a normal boat.

Tomorrow they would be leaving for the Roman camp—which Jason now remembered was called the First Legion Camp—the ones going would be Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico and Annabeth.

No one was needed to crew the incredible vessel since it was entirely electronically controlled and Leo would pilot it.

They had decided on just the five of them because they weren't sure how the Romans would react to them in the first place, so they figured fewer people would seem less threatening, and they didn't want a war, so less threatening was good.

Jason waved goodbye to Leo, who was just adding a few finishing touches to the boat, then turned and started back towards his cabin to pack for the journey.

As Jason walked he thought about how things had changed since they had finished their quest to save Hera. Leo had matured some since Festus' death but still had that impish side left.

And Piper and himself had drifted apart after getting into a fight when Jason mentioned he may have a girlfriend at the other camp, but they still remained friends. Because Jason had never really liked Piper in a romantic way, and Piper realized that most of what she felt had been mist induced, even though she had believed exactly the opposite of that only a few days before the little spat. Now they were just friends, and they were both fine with it.

When the blond half-blood reached his cabin he walked inside, frowning when he looked at the giant scowl-faced statue of his dad.

Jason then walked over to his little corner alcove, and started placing spare clothes and some other private possessions into a camp backpack.

He figured he should travel light since he was sure they would need to move fast any time they were off the _Argo II_.

When Jason finished packing he left the cabin, leaving his backpack there to await the next day. Now it was time to go to dinner.

But first the teenage son of Zeus made his way towards the Aphrodite cabin, to remind Piper to pack lightly for the journey.

He saw the girl standing about twenty feet away from her cabin, talking to one of her new friends.

"Hey Piper, I just wanted to remind you to pack lightly for the trip, and to tell you that Leo will be finished with the last touches tonight." Jason said, going to stand by the Piper, nodding to the girl she had been talking to, Lacy he thought she was named.

"Oh, okay, great. We're just about to go to the dining hall, wanna come?" Piper offered.

"Yeah, sure. But we should probably go remind Leo about dinner, otherwise he'll probably just forget and work right through it, again." Jason answered her with a grin.

Together the friends walked off to gather Leo for dinner, after that they would be skipping the campfire and going straight to bed, so they could wake up early and leave at dawn for the Roman camp.

But little did Jason know that he'd be finding much more than just the parts of his past he didn't remember at the other camp…


	3. The Dream

Percy

After explaining his story to the group of demigods awaiting them at the cabins it was dark, and Percy found himself exhausted, even though he'd only woken up to this place a few short hours ago, he felt like he'd been awake for days.

After changing out of his old clothes Percy decided to just go to bed, even though Dakota told him there would be dinner and a camp fire soon, he was just too exhausted, Reyna and Dakota had told him to go ahead and that they would be back by in the morning to show him around their camp.

When Reyna had told the Mercury cabin Percy would be staying with them, they hadn't been happy. But when she added that Lupa had ordered it they had begrudgingly accepted.

Percy was pretty much alone in the cabin now, there was just a brown haired teenage boy playing video games in one corner, ignoring him. But other than that Percy had the cabin to himself and he felt the aloneness keenly.

Not being able to remember anything was hard, he felt like an outcast; unwelcome and unloved. Not even sure if he had any loved ones missing him right now. It was like being on a new planet, foreign and unwelcoming. Well except for Dakota, she seemed pretty happy that he was there, but other than that he wasn't welcomed at the First Legion Camp.

Percy walked over to the bunk that Reyna said he could have and sat down, removing his shirt and climbing under the blankets, trying to pretend this was all a dream. The confused boy was afraid, he had a weird feeling he'd dealt with bigger problems before, but he didn't think he'd ever been so alone…

Once Percy drifted off to sleep he had a strange dream; he was in some sort of roman-style open pavilion, surrounded by lush green meadows—though Percy was vaguely aware of the fact that it should be winter—and he was wearing a strange toga type thing.

Standing across from him was a strange black robed woman, wearing some sort of hide-type shawl. The woman turned towards Percy "Welcome, young hero." She greeted.

Percy had the strange feeling that this was much more than a dream. "Who are you?" he asked, confused and somewhat scared. The woman radiated a sense of power, and she seemed distant, like she wasn't really focusing on Percy.

"That is something I will not be revealing just yet, Perseus. But I will tell you that I am the reason you are here." The woman told him, moving closer and sitting calmly at a table in the middle of the pavilion.

"What? Why did you do this? Who am I?" Percy asked, feeling angry at this mysterious woman who claimed she was the cause for his missing memories.

"That will be revealed in time, but for now you must wait here at this camp. I will inform Lupa that you are to stay at all costs, I'm afraid you will not be leaving for some time, my young hero." The woman said, refusing to answer his questions.

"Why?" Percy asked in a confused tone.

"A joining, of sorts. I will not tell you everything yet, but I will tell you this much; you are very important young demigod, your fate is intertwined with that of the gods. We are dependant upon you and your kind now, and when the time comes, you must not fail us." The woman answered him in an annoyingly calm tone.

"What? I don't even know who I am. How am I supposed to help you?" Percy asked irritably, thinking whoever this goddess was she must be insane.

"When the time comes, you will know. I must leave you now, but know this; my plan is dependant upon _you_, your actions in the coming months will determine success or defeat. Do not fail me, young hero." The goddess said, waving her hand and fading away, leaving Percy alone in the strange pavilion.

Percy didn't know what the lady had been talking, but he had a feeling he would find out soon…

As Percy looked around the meadow the scene changed; he was transported to an island surrounded by empty blue oceans, where he found himself alone. Or so he thought, for he suddenly found arms tightly encircling his waist and warm breath ghosting over his neck. Percy couldn't turn to see who the mysterious figure holding him was, but he saw a flash of blond hair, he instinctivly knew that the person was no harm to him, in fact he felt strangely drawn to this shadowy figure he could just glimpse from the corner of his eye, but he couldn't see enough to see who it was, or what they looked like.

Percy felt kisses trail up the side of his neck, warm lips sucking gently at his flesh, Percy shuddered in pleasure from the sweet sensation.

The lips moved higher nipping his earlobe lightly then pausing, the warm breath ghosting into his ear.

"Percy…" The mysterious person whispered in a strange indistinguishable voice, causing a tingle to travel up Percy's spine.

But suddenly the embrace was gone, and the imagery around Percy was fading fast. Now Percy found himself in a large ornately decorated room, similar to the living room in the main house at the First Legion Camp, yet different in many ways.

While the room had a similarly Victorian look it was much larger and more ornately decorated, the paintings on the walls showed various scenes of love; couples holding hands and walking, or couples kissing in front of different exotic and beautiful locations, and most of the furniture in the room was heart-shaped.

Sitting in the middle of the room, in a crimson heart-shaped chair was a man. He was young, about twenty or so Percy would guess, and very good looking, the man had dark hair and a clean shaven face with pale blue eyes.

"Welcome Perseus, I'm sorry for interrupting your dream back there, but I need to speak with you." The man said politely, his voice was sensuous and charming.

Percy blushed slightly, embarrassed that this strange man had been party to his mysterious dream.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, hoping it wouldn't be another mysterious god telling him some mysterious message he wouldn't understand.

"I am Eros, god of love and desire, one of the primordial beings in fact." Answered the man, motioning for Percy to sit down across from him in a black leather chair.

"Why did you bring me here." Percy asked as he sat across from Eros.

"To discuss your love life, young hero." Eros calmly stated.

Percy was confused, but hopeful. Maybe this man would reveal some information from his past. "What about my love life, I can't remember anything from my past so you're gonna have to explain." Percy coaxed.

"I'm afraid this does not involve your past, Perseus. This is about your future." Eros revealed him, dashing Percy's hope of learning something about his past.

"You are soon to take part in a romance very important to me, young hero. And I want you to know beforehand that when the time for this romance comes, you may be confused, but you must trust your heart. Don't let doubt rule you, this love is paramount to your quest, and though you may feel like you don't want it at the time you must not let those feelings rule you, open your heart and you will find your way." Eros told Percy, confusing the boy even more.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, somewhat annoyed that the god was being so mysterious.

"You will know soon Perseus, though I do wish I could reveal it all now. However I am prohibited from doing so." Eros said, truly sounding remorseful.

"Can you at least tell me where I came from?" asked Percy, hoping to get at least one answer from the god.

"No, but your memories will return in time. Though that particular information will not be revealed until the right moment." Eros told him.

Percy frowned, feeling irritated that he hadn't gotten any real answers from either of the beings he'd spoken too.

"Now young hero, it is time for you to awaken. And Perseus, remember; Open your heart and you will find your way." Eros said, waving his hand causing the world around Percy to fade to darkness…

Percy woke up remembering every detail of his dream vividly, not that it helped him much, he was just more confused now…

When Reyna and Dakota came to the Mercury cabin a little later that morning Percy told them about his dream, leaving out the part about Eros and the mysterious figure, not really knowing if he should tell them about those things.

Reyna had nodded as if she had expected as much, "Lupa came back last night saying lady Juno had visited her, telling her to keep you here at camp for the time being and not let any harm come to you." She told Percy, sounding as confused as he.

Percy accompanied Reyna and Dakota to breakfast and then they

Showed him around the camp, introducing him to some other demigods there…

. . .

The next four months passed relatively uneventfully for Percy, he became more accepted at the First Legion Camp and grew closer with Reyna and Dakota, and a few of the other campers there, spending a lot of his time sparring and dueling with them, learning their different fighting stlye.

And he regained some of his memory, remembering some people and faces; a blonde girl named Annabeth, a goat-boy named Grover, a guy named Luke, and a person he recognized as his mother, plus some other people from his previous life.

But he didn't rediscover his godly parent or where he came from, and he remembered fighting monsters and being in some sort of war, but when he'd asked Lupa about it she had acted strange and dodged the question.

Percy got the feeling that Lupa knew more than she was letting on, not just about him but about his dream to, Juno—or Hera as he knew her—must have told the she-wolf more than she was revealing.

Dakota seemed to take a deeper liking to Percy than anyone else at camp, she spent more time with him and was nicer to him than anyone else.

During the four months, Percy discovered that monsters were rising all over the world, and he even went on some minor missions with some of the other demigods to kill a few of them.

Percy became well accepted by everyone at camp and he grew to think of the camp as a sort of home. They were harsh and disciplined there, which Percy wasn't quiet used to, but he found he liked it. He made quiet a few friends at the First Legion Camp, and once they discovered Percy's fighting talent he became a sort of second-in-command to Reyna.

Percy found he liked it there, and though he couldn't remember much, he still did just fine with everyone else.

But everything changed the day Dakota spotted the flying boat coming straight towards their camp…


	4. Arrival

~Jason~

Things were going great aboard the _Argo II_; they were doing great on time, they had just left Camp Half-Blood and it was only five AM, so they were slightly ahead of schedule.

But for Jason, things weren't going so well. He felt alone despite the fact that there were four other people on the boat, and he was scared; scared of what he'd find waiting at the First Legion Camp, scared of what could happen to him and his new friends.

He knew the camp he'd come from wasn't welcoming, and could very well try and shoot them out of the sky, though Leo had assured him the _Argo II_would hold even if they did try.

But Jason still couldn't shake the feeling, and he knew it had something to do with the dreams he'd been having for the last four months.

They were all basically the same; a mysterious dark haired figure would hold him and kiss him, doing, things… to him, and whispering sensual words in his ear in an indistinguishable voice, often resulting in a wet dream.

While at first Jason had thought it was just hormones, after the fifth time he'd had a variation of the dream he knew it was much more. And now he knew it had something to do with the First Legion Camp…

Annabeth was acting weird too, she kept fidgeting and pacing around the ship, scared for her missing boyfriend.

Piper, Leo, and Nico were all acting calmly enough though. Leo was piloting the _Argo II_ right now, though he could just set it on auto-pilot he'd said that it helped him relax to manually pilot the boat.

And Piper and Nico were quietly chatting on the main deck, while Jason was in the ships cabin. Quietly worrying and feeling alone, though he knew he needed to be brave now, he still had that feeling that everything was going to change, again…

_Snap out of it, you've dealt with worse things before!_ Jason mentally berated himself, sitting up in the bed he'd been laying on.

Jason decided he was just going to stop thinking about it; let things play out, telling himself his worries were just in his head.

So Jason got up and went out onto the main deck to distract himself with the others until they reached the First Legion Camp…

Percy

Things at First Legion Camp had been going well for Percy; he'd been accepted by everyone, welcomed into the camp once his fighting prowess was discovered, and even looked to as a sort of second-in-command.

But he still felt that sense of loneliness, he knew he'd left behind something or someone important in his old life, wherever that had been.

And Percy still had the strange dreams most every other night, often waking up with sheets sticky with more than sweat. The teenage demigod didn't know what the dreams meant, but the words of Eros played over and over in his head, confusing him more and more…

Four months after his arrival Percy woke up from one of his tormenting dreams, sheets sticking to his groin area embarrassingly. The young demigod shot up blushing, then looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

Fortunately, all of the Mercury campers were either still sleeping or already out of the cabin. Percy climbed out of bed and changed out of his sticky boxers, putting them in his dirty clothes bin.

After getting dressed, Percy crept out of the cabin into the early morning light, needing some time to just think to himself.

Most of First Legion Camp's inhabitants were either sleeping or at the breakfast buffet, which lasted from six AM till eleven. It was six-thirty now, so Percy had most of the camp to himself.

He decided to go down to the camps stream; for some reason he found the water calmed him. Percy walked down through the trees to the large stream, then sat on the bank letting his head fall into his hands.

He sat there for awhile, just listening to the sound of the flowing water and letting all his troubles flow away with the stream.

"Trouble sleeping?" A girl's voice asked from behind Percy.

He quickly turned, meeting the gaze of Kara, a daughter of Morpheus.

"Uh, yeah, something like that." Percy replied sheepishly.

Kara came and sat down next to Percy, "So what's wrong, is it the dreams?" Kara asked knowingly.

"How did you know about th—oh, right. Daughter of Morpheus…" Percy said, a blush creeping over his face; he was embarrassed that she knew about the dreams, Kara was only fourteen, two years younger than him, and even if it weren't for that, the dreams were embarrassing enough as it was.

"It's alright Percy, everyone has, dreams… and besides, these that you're having aren't just ordinary dreams. I can't see everything about them, but I can tell they're some sort of message." Kara told him kindly, offering a small smile.

"Do you know what they mean?" Asked Percy somewhat nervously, still feeling weird talking to someone younger than him about this, especially since that someone was a girl, and the dreams he'd been having were less than appropriate.

"No, I doubt anyone other than my dad could tell you that, and even he may not know, because I'm not sure these dreams are even coming from him." Kara responded, sounding slightly concerned.

"What do you mean, I thought Morpheus controlled all dreams?" Percy asked her, sounding confused.

"Well, first of all that's not entirely true; Morpheus only controls certain dreams, though he can see all of them. Phantasos and Phobeter control dreams too, Phantasos is sort of my dad's second-in-command, and Phobeter gives nightmares and dreams like that. But pretty much any god or titan can send dreams, so yours could be from anyone, even demigods have been known to send out dreams before, though it was usually unintentional, and most of the time is a premonition." Kara answered Percy, making the poor boy even more confused.

"So basically, anyone could be sending these dreams, but why?" Percy asked, hoping the daughter of Morpheus could give him at least one answer.

"That should made clear soon, reoccurring dreams are almost always visions of the near future. So whatever it is, you'll know soon…" Kara told him, offering a hopeful smile.

"Thanks Kara, I'm feeling a little less confused now." Percy said, standing. "You're welcome Percy, though I really wasn't much help…" Kara responded, sounding slightly disappointed.

"It's okay, I know more then I did before at least. So, How about we go get some breakfast?" Percy offered, feeling hungry now. "Sure, I'd love to." Kara said, standing and moving to follow Percy as they started away from the stream…

At breakfast they were joined by Reyna, Dakota, and Hazel; another daughter of Apollo like Dakota, and Bobby, a son of Mars.

The teens chatted companionably throughout breakfast, talking about the stirring of monsters and last weeks Capture the Flag game. Treating Percy just like any other camper.

After breakfast they went off to practice fights and other training, keeping themselves prepared in case of more monster attacks.

Then, around three PM Dakota came running back to camp saying a flying boat was headed straight towards camp. Everyone was alert instantly, grabbing weapons while others headed for their air defense towers.

Lupa came running out of the main house, prepared to battle alongside her campers, but she froze in her tracks when she saw the boat.

"Campers, stop! Everyone to me!" She called out. The campers reacted quickly, forming a half-circle around the she-wolf.

"Keep your weapons ready, but do not attack unless provoked. Those on the boat are not our enemy, when lady Juno came to me she warned of such an event, these people must be welcomed here." Lupa said, sounding almost resentful.

"Who are they?" Asked Reyna.

"I am still under oath not to speak of it, but these people are not meant to cross with us, it was forbidden. But lady Juno must be behind it, so we must allow them here without harming them, for the time being." Lupa told them, sounding more unsettled and on edge than Percy had ever heard her.

The flying boat angled down towards camp, aiming for the archery field.

Percy could just make out the figures on board, there were five from what he could see, all wearing orange shirts like the one he'd arrived at First Legion Camp with.

As the boat touched down on the field, one section of wall slid down, forming a ramp to the ground.

The First Legion campers all stared at the boat anxiously, waiting to see who would step off.

The five people on board came to the top of the ramp, holding their weapons at their sides, ready just in case. Percy recognized two of them; a blonde girl who made him feel strange inside, and a boy about fourteen years old with black hair.

They were people from his past Percy realized, memories started rushing back to him, he felt light headed, everything was spinning and he started blacking out.

Just before he hit the ground he heard Reyna gasp, "Jason?" the dark haired girl questioned excitedly, then Percy's world went black…

…

When Percy came to the blonde girl from the boat was crouching over him protectively, behind her were the others from the boat, plus Reyna, Dakota and his other friends from camp.

"Ugh… Annabeth?" Percy asked slowly, "I'm here Percy, it's okay." Annabeth responded, her voice filled with joy.

Percy remembered a lot now, he remembered who these people were, where he'd come from, and who he was; Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Most of his memory was back, but there were still a couple holes.

"Annabeth, Nico. What happened, how did I get here?" Percy asked hesitantly. "Percy, no one knows, you just vanished. I… I thought you were dead." Annabeth responded, sobbing slightly.

The blond guy from the boat was talking to Reyna and Lupa a few feet away, and the other two whose names Percy didn't know were awkwardly standing by Nico.

Percy sat up, his head still throbbing. "How long have I been gone?" he asked worriedly, "Four months, ever since Jason arrived at Camp Half-Blood, they think it was some kind of exchange." Annabeth told him, still sounding sort of shaky.

As Percy stood Annabeth pulled him into an embrace, squeezing him tightly. "Oh gods, Percy, I've missed you so much…" She sobbed out.

Percy returned the hug tentatively, still confused about everything. "I've missed you to, Annabeth." He told the girl, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Just then Lupa called for the excited campers to quiet down, "Percy, Jason, we need to talk, come with me to the main house. The rest of you go back to whatever you were doing, and Reyna, take care of these others." The she-wolf said.

"I'm not leaving Percy, I just got him back." Annabeth said, clinging to Percy's arm.

"It's okay, I'll be back soon." Percy soothed her, knowing Lupa wouldn't take no for an answer. "Okay, but hurry." Annabeth said, kissing Percy on the cheek before going to stand by the others who'd come with her.

Percy looked over to the boy Lupa had called Jason, he got a weird feeling from the other teen, some sort of, tension… Jason looked back at Percy, offered a strange, strained looking smile, then together they followed Lupa towards the main house…


	5. What?

Percy

Percy followed Lupa and the guy named Jason into the main house's living room. Lupa told them to sit, Percy sat at one end of a deep purple sofa and Jason at the other.

"Now then, Percy. Your friend Annabeth, explained some things about you, things I'm sure you've come to remember." Lupa stated as much as asked.

"Yeah, I'm remembering a lot more now…" Percy answered, still sounding slightly dazed from passing out.

"Very good, but I'm afraid there may be, bad… news, But first, I need to hear everything that's been happening to you these past months, Jason." Lupa continued, inclining her head to Jason.

Jason began telling his story, how he'd woken up on a bus with no memories, about storm spirits, about Camp Half-Blood—which Percy was remembering fairly well now—about Juno visiting him and another camper, then about their quest and how people thought he and Percy were some sort of exchange, finishing with their arrival back to Camp Half-Blood and the building of the _Argo II, _and how they were now supposed to go on a new quest to Greece.

"Very interesting…" Lupa said sounding very concerned.

"What about here, has anything important happened?" Jason asked, sounding slightly worried; apparently he too remembered how Lupa rarely sounded unnerved.

"Well, aside from Percy's arrival, and Juno giving the boy a dream. No, nothing of any real import, unless you'd like to add anything, Percy?" Lupa finished, giving Percy a knowing look.

Percy realized she must know something about his dream from Eros, and maybe even his reoccurring ones. "well, I don't know if this is important, but Eros also sent me a dream, telling me I was supposed to take part in some sort of special relationship or something, and 'open your heart and you will find your way', but I don't see how that relates to this quest." Percy said, somewhat nervously.

Lupa nodded her head, not seeming surprised at all. "Percy, have you heard the Great Prophecy yet? It goes like this;_ '__Seven half-bloods will answer the call, To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death…'__ " _Lupa recited, looking at Percy and Jason as she spoke.

"Now you see, our two camps; First Legion and Half-Blood, never truly got along. We had a terrible war during the mortals civil war, which was really just mirroring our own. And after that, the gods forbade our camps from crossing paths, making your camp's leader and I to swear upon the river Styx never to speak of it, but now, apparently lady Juno has undone that oath…" The she-wolf continued, sounding more calm and in control again.

"So you see, as the prophecy states '_foes bear arms to the Doors of Death', _Our camps are meant to cooperate, but that could quickly lead to disaster, even now the Greeks being here is dangerous, and they must not stay long, even you Percy wouldn't have been permitted were it not for the prophecy. But my point is, they need an example; a joining of our two camps which can be seen as inspirational to the other campers…" Lupa said, pausing at the end to see if Percy and Jason would catch on.

"What do you mean?" Asked Percy, _not_ catching on.

Lupa sighed, "Percy, you and Jason are meant to be more than an exchange of leaders… something must have gone wrong, but I believe lady Juno was using a tactic that has been oft used before, a _joining_ of leaders…" Lupa told them, sounding somewhat tentative.

"What? You don't mean…" Percy blurted out, blushing fiercely.

"You're not talking about... Us?" Jason asked incredulously, similarly blushing.

"It is not unheard of for a hero to have a male lover; Achilles had Patroclus, Hercules had many male lovers, and the gods themselves often choose male lovers, even your father Poseidon had Pelops. The camps need a symbol of unification for them to gather behind, and you two are the camp leaders, lady Juno even hinted at this when she came to me." Lupa calmly stated.

Percy and Jason were both horribly embarrassed, Percy knew the gods had lots of male lovers, but he didn't remember ever feeling anything for a guy…

"We're not even gay though… I had a girlfriend, and Percy has a girlfriend, We couldn't date!" Jason said, sounding more nervous than angry.

"All demigods are bisexual when put to the test, Jason. And besides, as I remember it you and Reyna had broken up a week before your disappearance." Lupa countered, sounding slightly amused now.

"But, I still have Annabeth. Even if I was considering this, I can't just break up with her." Percy said, trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Hero, surely you understand the need for unification. You two do nott really have to like each other, But at least put on a show of it for the other's sake, if they see that the leaders of their respective camps can unite in such a way, then perhaps we can overcome past grudges. You may tell your Annabeth of this, but no one else is to know." Lupa told them, granting them both some measure of comfort.

Percy kept hearing Eros' words over and over in his head, so this is what the god was talking about…

"Lupa, even if we did pretend to be lovers… would it really make that abig of a difference to the other campers?" Jason asked, sounding slightly less embarrassed now.

"Jason, you underestimate your own worth, the campers here look up to you; if they saw that you could overcome the fact that our camps are enemies then they would at least try. And according to Annabeth Percy's influence in Camp Half-Blood is just as strong." Lupa answered him calmly.

Jason looked at Percy, face heating again as he met the other boys gaze. "I guess we could try, if Percy is okay with it…?" Jason said tentatively.

"Um, yeah, we can pretend…" Percy replied, voice wavering slightly.

"Very good, but the other campers must see this as a natural development, Jason, your new friends will be allowed to stay here until we are able to find the other two of the prophecy." Lupa said, then continued,

"For the time being, act as though you are friends; spend time together and act close, then sometime during the next week reveal your relationship. Some campers may be unhappy at first, but if they see you two can get along they will come to accept the Greeks as allies." The she-wolf finished.

"Okay, we'll do it." Jason said, since Percy had already given his agreement to 'Pretend'.

Percy snuck a glance at Jason as he spoke, his voice sounded… familiar, and something about him was strange, it made Percy feel off balance.

"Uh, yeah we'll try…" Percy agreed, realizing both Lupa and Jason were looking at him.

"Very good, now then I must go and consult our Oracle, maybe she will be helpful in discovering the identities of the other two from the prophecy." Lupa said, changing the subject.

So far they had found five of the seven; Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth.

Lupa rose to leave, "You two stay in here for another few moments, so the campers will think your bonding." The she-wolf said, then turned and walked towards the door, leaving the two boys alone.

Percy felt the embarrassment rushing back, his cheeks reddening, and he saw Jason's doing the same.

"Uh, so… I guess we should get to know each other a little better?" Jason said, fidgeting nervously.

"Yeah, that sounds good…" Percy responded sheepishly.

Percy told Jason some of what he remembered about his life at camp half blood, and about the little he remembered about the Titan War.

And then Jason told Percy about his own Part in the Titan War, as the other demigod talked Percy started to remember where he'd heard that voice before…

The dreams, Percy realized with a start, Jason was the one he'd been dreaming about… Percy blushed again at the realization, Jason must've noticed because he paused in his story, "Is something wrong?" he asked, still sounding somewhat nervous.

"Uh, no everything's fine, I was just thinking, you can finish your story." Percy covered, trying to sound truthful.

After Jason finished telling Percy a little about himself they went back out into the camp, Reyna had taken Annabeth and the others back aboard the _Argo II_, to avoid the other campers getting too curious.

It already seemed like the other campers were acting hostile, though they didn't even know who these strange people were yet, other than the fact that they were demigods from some other camp, reminding both Percy and Jason that what they had to do was necessary if they were to work together.

Percy was feeling confused, and worried, this is what Eros was talking about he knew now, and he also knew the god had expected Jason and he to become a serious couple. Even though they'd found a way to avoid that…

Then Percy got even more worried; how was he going to tell his girlfriend that he was just starting to remember, that he was supposed to pretend to date some guy he'd just met less than an hour ago?


	6. We're Over

Jason

Jason was feeling conflicted, on one hand he wanted to do what Lupa said, and unite the camps. But on the other hand, the idea of pretending to date someone he'd just met an hour ago scared him, especially since that someone was a guy.

But, he knew Lupa was serious about this, and would enforce it if she had to.

Percy had left a few minute's ago to break the news to Annabeth, whom Jason was sure would be angry, she'd just gotten her boyfriend back after all, and now she was going to have to stay away from him, at least in public.

Jason had known her long enough to see that she was possessive, and would most likely see him as a threat, though he really wasn't…

Jason decided to go and reunite with some of the people from camp he remembered, he'd only talked to Reyna for a few minutes right when they arrived, and he was curious to learn more about himself from his old friends.

Percy

Percy was nervous, he remembered a lot about Annabeth now, and he knew she wouldn't take the news well. She would probably feel jealous, and maybe even a little betrayed, even though it was just going to be pretend.

Annabeth never had taken other people flirting with Percy well, so if Percy and Jason were going to have to pretend to be lovers—which meant Percy would have to flirt back and more—then the girl would likely be very, very angry…

When Percy got onboard the _Argo II_ he spotted Annabeth talking to that other girl that had come with them, whose name Percy did not know.

When she saw he was back, Annabeth ran over to hug Percy, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into a soft embrace. Percy hugged back somewhat tentatively, still worried bout breaking the news to his girlfriend.

Noticing the lack of enthusiasm, Annabeth asked, "Is something wrong, Percy?" Percy swallowed nervously, "Uh, sort of…, we need to talk." He answered, sounding guilty.

Annabeth had a look of confusion on her face, or was that dread? "Please tell me you didn't get a girlfriend here…?" She said hesitantly.

"No, uh not exactly…" Percy answered nervously, then added, "We should probably talk alone." Annabeth still looked confused, but she nodded her head and followed Percy into one of the ship's cabins.

Once they were inside Percy stared telling Annabeth about his encounter with Lupa and his dreams, leaving out the part about dreaming of Jason but telling her about Eros' dream.

When he told her Jason and he were supposed to pretend to be lovers Annabeth's face darkened, she looked angry…

"What? I just got you back, and now I'm supposed to pretend we're over and stay away from you!" She asked furiously, "I'm sorry Annabeth, really I don't like this anymore than you do. But Lupa said Hera-er-Juno, said the same thing; Jason and I need to pretend to date because the other campers look up to us, if they see we can overcome the fact that our camps have been enemies for all this time then maybe they will at least try to get along…." Percy said, trying to placate the angry daughter of Athena.

"Percy, I'm not going to share you! Whether it's 'pretend' or not. I'm not going to sit by and watch you two act romantic in front of the whole camp!" Annabeth refuted, her eyes swirling angrily.

"Annabeth, come on… it's just an act, we wouldn't really be lovers, but you couldn't tell anyone that, and besides, neither one of us have ever felt anything for other guys before…" Percy told her, trying to keep himself from getting annoyed, after all, she did have a right to be angry…

"Percy I'm sorry, but I can't keep dating you if you do this…." Annabeth stated, giving Percy a choice; Don't Pretend date Jason, keep his girlfriend, and the camps would probably fight each other, therefore allowing Gaea to win. Or he could pretend date Jason, lose his girlfriend, and the camps could get along and they could maybe, beat Gaea.

Being the hero he is, Percy gave an annoyed sigh and answered, "Annabeth, I'm sorry. But this has to be done; if the camps fight each other then Gaea will awaken fully and kill everyone, I can't let that happen, _you_ shouldn't want to let that happen." Choosing the good of all over his own good.

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock for a moment, she apparently hadn't expected Percy to risk their relationship.

"Fine, if you're going to choose _him_ then we're over." Annabeth said coldly, not showing the sorrow she felt inside.

Percy nodded his head, putting on a cold face, hiding his own grief. "Fine..." he answered with no emotion.

Annabeth quickly rose and rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

When she was gone Percy sank down onto the cabin's bed, letting his forehead rest on his palms, his shoulder's bobbing with a silent sob, he didn't want to lose Annabeth. He was just starting to remember her…

He remembered their first real kiss, in the forges under mount St. Helens, then the time they'd kissed underwater in Camp Half-Blood's lake, and all the quests they'd been on together…

A few tears streamed out of Percy's eye's, but he pulled himself together, telling himself it was for the best and that Annbeth was just being immature.

Percy dried his eye's and stood up, walking out of the cabin and back onto the deck, Annabeth and the girl she'd been talking to earlier were both gone, probably in one of the ships cabins.

Percy decided to go and talk to Jason, tell him that Annabeth and he were broken up, that there was one less interference in the plan Percy silently told himself, trying to be strong.

Percy found the other demigod near the main house, talking to Gwendolyn from the Venus cabin.

Percy waited on the porch of the main house until Gwendolyn left, and Jason noticed Percy, the blond teen looked slightly flushed when he walked onto the porch next to Percy.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked, somewhat worriedly.

"Sort of…, when I told Annabeth what Lupa told us she kind of freaked, she broke up with me... but I figure that's one less problem with this plan…." Percy told him, voice wavering a few times.

Jason frowned, looking slightly guilty. "Sorry, man. Are you okay?" he asked, sounding more concerned now.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…, I'm just a little sad is all." Percy said, trying to keep the sorrow out of his voice.

"I really wish this plan wasn't necessary, but apparently, it unfortunately is…" Jason said, then realized he'd sounded rude, "Not that there's anything wrong with you or anything, it's just that it's too bad it had to cause you and your girlfriend to break up…." He added awkwardly, placing his hand on the back of his neck as he spoke.

Percy offered a small, somewhat nervous smile, "I know what you mean. Well, I just wanted to let you know that Annabeth was…, out of the way. So I guess I'll get going now…." He said, his voice wavering again, but not out of any sorrow over Annabeth; Jason just made him feel off balance and uncertain….

"Okay, see you later," Jason said. Percy nodded, "Yeah, see you later." He replied, turning and starting off the porch, heading towards the Mercury cabin, which had been where he stayed these past four months.

When he got there Dean, the head counselor of the cabin met him at the door, "Hey Percy, Lupa came by on her way to see the Oracle, said you were a son of Neptune, and for you to take your stuff to the Neptune Cabin…, sorry man." The black haired teen told Percy, sounding slightly remorseful.

Percy nodded somewhat glumly, he remembered what it was like being in a cabin alone at Camp Half-Blood, while it might sound freeing to have your own cabin, it was really pretty lonely. "Okay, just lemme grab my things." Percy said to Dean, trying to keep all the day's stress and sorrow out of his voice.

"Okay, dude. Sorry you can't stay here any longer…" Dean offered, noticing Percy's sad expression.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Percy said, moving into the Cabin to grab his few possessions, Riptide, his pen-sword, and his clothes and a few other personal items.

Percy came back out of the Mercury cabin, waving goodbye to Dean and the other campers inside, then started towards the empty Neptune cabin.

The building looked similar to the way Percy remembered the Poseidon cabin At Camp Half-Blood, but a little more darkly shaded, with darker colored materials used to build it, giving the place a more serious and imposing look.

Percy walked inside, looking around the place; the inside had walls made of darkly colored coral, with shells embedded in it, and hanging from the roof in the center of the cabin was a chandelier made from a sort of giant, almost translucent seashell.

Overall the cabin was a bit uncomfortable looking, but Percy reminded himself he would only be staying in it a few weeks at most, soon they would find the other two of the prophecy and go on their quest to Greece.

Percy moved over to one of the empty bunks, placing his belongings on the bottom bunk and sitting down, leaning back against the bed.

Percy had felt a measure of hope when he'd found out Annabeth was back, and the feeling of loneliness was gone for a little, but now only a few short hours later she had broken up with him. All because some gods who were too stupid to deal with their own problems had decided that he and Jason should become a couple to unite the camps, Percy thought sullenly, moving his hands up to rub his temples.

Percy started feeling the grief of breaking up with Annabeth rush back, he tried to fight off the feelings, but soon they overcame him, tears flowed freely down Percy's cheek's, he didn't bother to wipe them way as they fell, just sat their silently sobbing.

Then suddenly his thoughts turned to Jason, the way the other demigod had sounded worried for him when he'd told him about his breakup, to the dreams he'd been having these past months, dreams of _Jason…._

Percy found his grief lifting, but then he frowned, he didn't like Jason like that, he'd just met him a few hours ago…. And yet, his tears had stopped flowing, and he didn't feel so sad anymore.

Percy groaned at his confused feelings, he felt drawn to Jason, that he couldn't deny, both times he'd seen the other boy he'd felt off balanced and confused, he felt as though he knew him somehow, like they were old friends, but it was deeper than that.

Percy felt an attraction that he tried to deny, thinking it absurd, he'd never felt anything for a guy before…, but here he was, thinking about this other boy he barely knew, admitting the attraction he felt.

Percy just groaned again and covered his face with the beds pillow….

Jason

After talking to Percy, Jason walked off towards the Jupiter cabin feeling confused, the other demigod felt strangely familiar, and Jason felt strangely drawn to him….

When Jason reached the cabin he'd spent the majority of his time at First Legion Camp at he went to his old bunk, sitting down and sifting through his old belongings; he found some pictures of him and his friends here, and a black shield, emblazoned with a lightning bolt, and a few other personal items.

As Jason sifted through the belonging his thoughts turned back to Percy, why did he find him so familiar? Jason thought of the way he talked, then his thoughts snapped to his dreams.

Suddenly the mysterious voice became clearer in his memories, now instead of indistinguishable it became distinctly male, not too deep but not high pitched, and sounded exactly like Percy's….

Jason realized just who the mysterious figure in the dreams was, he'd been dreaming of Percy Jackson, before he'd even met the other boy….

Jason realized the gods were probably responsible, but that didn't change the fact that tingle's were spreading through his body at that moment, Jason blushed momentarily as the realization set in.

He'd been having sexual dreams about a guy he'd just met a few hours ago, and now he had to pretend to his lover…, this was going to be, interesting…. Jason decided, blushing again at that strange thought.


	7. Problems

A/N: Here's chapter seven, I'm hoping to advance things romantically in this chapter but I'm not sure how it will play out…, I know that sounds odd, I am the author after all…. But I do not control the story, idk who does, but they write themselves, I just awkwardly edit and alter them…. :P and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it means sooooo much to me, and without you people there would be no story, so ty sooo much! And sorry if this sounds awkward or jumbled, I am only fourteen and have little real experience with real romance… :-|

Warning: slight sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of PJO/HoO. They are property of his (greediness) lordliness, Rick Riordan. Not me, whisper mode: "MINE ALL MINE!" now I repeat I am not the owner of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, nor the characters/places/anythings. And now reread whisper mode! Tehehehehe….

PS: If you want more slash from me I have a Lercy one-shots story called Lercy oneshots and songfics. So you can search that if you want :P it's got lots of oneshots and songfics as the name implies XD

Percy

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventfully for the camp, Percy spoke to Nico and the others from Camp Half-Blood briefly, and tried to avoid Annabeth as much as possible.

Until dinner and the campfire that is, there was no helping it at dinner, and at the Campfire Lupa—who was back from consulting the Oracle, with information that would wait until the next day—told Percy and Jason to sit together, and Annabeth glared coldly at them the entire time….

For Percy the time was awkward; being in such close proximity to Jason made him feel strange, not quite nervous. But there was a weird warm, tingly feeling in his chest, and that in itself made Percy nervous.

Jason seemed to feel the same way, he kept fidgeting and casting awkward glances Percy's way, causing the son of Poseidon to feel even more off balance.

Percy repeatedly told himself his nervousness was unnecessary, this whole 'lovers' situation was pretend, and yet the feelings remained.

Percy felt a strange compulsion to touch the other demigod, be he absolutely refused to give in to it, _there is no way I'll do that, this is just Eros messing with me…. _Percy told himself, trying to find some reason.

Jason seemed to be relaxing now, he'd stopped fidgeting and was sitting back comfortably, listening to the Apollo cabin lead the sing along, but not singing himself.

Gradually Percy started to relax as well, letting his nervous thoughts drift away, he was starting to feel at peace next to Jason, and the campfire brightened a little more as they calmed.

But the calm fled when he felt Jason's hand drift to his thigh, resting there for a brief second.

Suddenly Jason, seeming to just realize the action, jerked his hand back, cheeks flushed, "Uh…, sorry?" Jason whispered, voice full of embarrassment.

Percy offered a nod, a slight blush creeping over his face, mainly because he'd liked the feeling of Jason's hand on his thigh, though he absolutely refused to admit it, even to himself.

As soon as the campfire ended Percy offered a quick goodnight to Jason and his other friends, then rushed back to his cabin, he was tired, but that wasn't the reason he was leaving so quickly; he didn't want to admit it, but he found himself having a very hard time resisting giving in to his attraction to Jason.

Percy shut his cabin door and went to his bed, he sat down and leaned back against the wall, letting himself calm down, trying to control his emotions towards Jason.

He realized these feelings were much stronger then what he'd felt for Annabeth, and the thought only made him groan in frustration.

He really wasn't ready for a real relationship so soon, and yet he knew that was what Eros and Juno expected of him, but he still couldn't help feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

He'd just met Jason that morning, broken up with his girlfriend, and now he was barely even feeling any grief over that, because of Jason; Percy thought things were going far to fast.

His mind was filled with thoughts of Jason, and Percy wouldn't admit it, but it made him feel happy thinking of the son of Jupiter.

And more then that, he began feeling aroused as his thoughts of Jason turned to the thoughts of his dreams of Jason. Percy groaned again when he felt himself getting hard; now he had yet another 'problem' to take care of….

Jason

As Jason made his way back to his cabin he mentally berated himself for allowing his guard to come down, when he'd relaxed he hadn't meant to let his hand drift to Percy's thigh, it was an accident.

He'd been fighting his attraction to the other boy, and when he thought he had calmed he let himself relax, his hand going to the son of Poseidon's thigh was purely instinct.

And that was what bothered Jason, it was a natural reaction, what he wanted, even if he didn't want to admit it.

As Jason made his way into his cabin, all alone, his thoughts drifted to Percy even more, he found the other boy in his thoughts that day more then he cared to admit….

Jason decided he needed a shower, he made his to his bed, grabbing the jeans and purple camp shirt Reyna had given him from the camp store, then went into the cabins small bathroom and started undressing.

Before he climbed into the shower Jason paused and studied his reflection in the mirror; he looked different from the person he remembered himself as before he'd disappeared from camp, for one he was more muscular, slightly more tanned, and his hair had grown longer.

He looked older, more mature, and he found he liked it. Not that he'd looked bad before, he just thought he looked better now.

Jason stopped looking at his reflection and climbed into the shower, turning the hot water on full blast, not really minding that it burned slightly.

He leaned a hand against the tile wall underneath the shower head and just let himself relax, leaning against the wall and letting the water calm him.

Then suddenly, his thoughts turned back to Percy, or rather to his dreams of Percy, and Jason felt a stirring in his groin.

He found himself growing erect, and he groaned at the realization, he'd just met Percy, and he'd never even been attracted to guys before.

And yet here he was, rock-hard from just remembering his admittedly sexual dreams of the other boy.

Jason just sighed and went to work relieving his straining erection.


	8. Practice

**Jason**

_Jason was in a dark room, leaning back against someone's muscular body, and that someone was trailing kisses down his neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. Slowly making their way to his shoulder, then the person's hands reached for the hem of Jason's shirt._

_The figure lifted Jason's shirt from his body, exposing his muscular upper-half. And the kisses began moving down further, tongue sliding out to trail across his chest. Suddenly warm lips were clamped around one of his nipples, biting the hardened nub gently._

_Jason arched into the person, whose hands were now trailing down past his abdomen, pausing to tease the skin just under the hem of his boxers._

_Suddenly, the lights in the room came on, and Jason discovered who the person doing these things was. Percy smiled at Jason from the side, moving in to kiss the blond demigod passionately._

Jason woke with a start, sitting up in his bed, he quickly cheeked the sheets to see if he'd had yet another wet dream. To his relief, the sheets were still clean, he'd woken up before anything to sexual had happened.

Jason fell back onto the bed with a sigh. He'd known he was dreaming about Percy, but actually seeing the other boy's face in his dreams was different. More real, making Jason realize just how serious this was.

Jason and Percy were supposed to be lovers; it was apparently the will of the gods. But there were a few problems. One, Jason wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship Percy, sure he was physically attracted to the other boy, but did the feelings go deeper, and did Percy even feel the physical attraction?

And if Percy didn't feel the same attraction, would Jason be able to control himself around the other boy when they 'pretended' to be a couple?

And if Percy did feel only the physical attraction, would he just want some sort of shallow, meaningless sexual encounter, and then to be done with Jason?

As Jason thought about it, he realized his feelings for Percy did run deeper than he'd realized, the idea of Percy not wanting him hurt. He discovered that he did like Percy in more ways than physical, though he'd only known the other boy a short while.

Jason groaned in frustration as he thought about everything, _Just stop worrying about it. _He told himself, trying to calm his nerves.

Percy must feel something, Jason realized. Because if it was 'the will of the gods' then wouldn't that mean they would both be drawn to each other? And Percy did act strange around him, in a nervous way, plus hadn't he blushed when Jason's hand drifted to his thigh?

Jason continued bolstering himself by thinking positively, reminding himself that when the gods wanted something to happen, it usually happened….

**Percy**

That day at breakfast Lupa was supposed to tell the camp what the Oracle had told her, and in all honesty, Percy was nervous.

Would this news involve Jason and he? Would it be bad news? Percy was already nervous enough with the fact that he'd dreamt of Jason again last night, only this time it was really Jason, not just a shadowy figure.

It had come as a sort of wake up call to Percy, showing him that this thing was more serious then he thought. Percy kept hearing Eros' words to him play over and over in his head. The god had obviously known that Jason and he wouldn't be able to just 'pretend' to be lovers. And the idea that Jason and he might actually become real lovers both scared and excited Percy.

Percy was admittedly attracted to Jason, and he found himself thinking of the other boy almost constantly. But did Jason feel the same way? Would the other boy want anything more than pretend?

That idea scared Percy even more, he found that he truly cared whether or not Jason wanted him, and that was a troubling thought.

Because Percy still didn't think he was ready for another relationship yet. He'd just broken up with Annabeth the other day, and he still wasn't over the pain of that loss. And it had also been the other day that he'd met Jason, and already the other teen was becoming the center of Percy's universe.

As Percy sat at the Neptune table in the dining hall all these things ran through his head, causing his confusion to worsen and his nerves to go higher.

Just then Lupa walked into the dining hall, followed by Alyssa, the camp Oracle, she had spiky black hair and was pixie-like in appearance. Together they made their way to the center of the pavilion and Lupa called for silence.

Before Lupa continued Percy snuck a glance at Jason, who was sitting at the Jupiter table, and found the other boy's eyes already on him. Jason looked away quickly, trying to pretend he hadn't been staring, but his slightly flushed appearance gave it away.

Percy's attention was brought back to Lupa as she started to speak. "Campers, as some of you know, our guests here," Lupa nodded her large head towards an extra table where Annabeth, Nico, Leo and Piper sat.

"are demigods from a camp other than our own, And that they are here as a part of the prophecy. Both are true, these four and Percy, are from a place called Camp Half-Blood, the Greek equivalent to our camp." Lupa continued, nodding at Percy as she said his name.

There was some excited chatter from Roman campers but Lupa called for quiet again. The great white wolf looked back to the table holding the Greeks, "Now, our two camps have been rivals in the past, but that rivalry must remain in the past, for our two camps must unite against the earth-mother if we are to survive the coming times." The she-wolf said, tone grave and serious.

"This task is, harder…, than it sounds. You see, our two camps have been rivals for thousands of years, largely because of Rome's part in the downfall of Greece, and whenever our two camps come into contact with one another there is generally hostility. But, this bad-blood has been between us for far to long, soon the time will come for a unification of our camps, much larger than this small step we are taking in allowing these Greeks to be here." Lupa told them, sitting down on her hind legs.

"For the time being, though. We must help hasten the finding of the first six of the prophecy." The she-wolf continued, then looked to the Oracle standing beside her, "Alyssa, here, had a prophecy which will help in that, Alyssa, if you will?" Lupa prompted the girl beside her.

"_Six heroes there shall be found, 'ere journey into darkened realm. By following a route most indirect, shall the fallen hero resurrect. Flames of old shall burn anew, and feelings of strife will they renew." _Alyssa recited, then stepped back so Lupa could continue speaking.

"Now, as I interpret it, the prophecy means only six of the seven will be found here. The seventh is unknown, but judging from the prophecy it is a hero of old, or perhaps a recently deceased hero…, but either way only six heroes will leave from this camp. Now, as some of you know, five of the prophecy have already been found, and those five are; Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, and Leo Valdez." Lupa told the gathered campers.

"And Alyssa believes she can determine the sixth, so all campers are to come back here in three hours, where Alyssa shall test you. That is all for now, you may go back to your breakfast." Lupa finished, standing back on all fours and starting out of the pavilion, followed by the Oracle Alyssa.

Once they were gone the campers started talking excitedly, some throwing somewhat hostile looks at the Camp Half-Blood demigods. Percy didn't understand the prophecy, but he didn't like the sound of it.

And in all honesty, he wasn't looking forward to going on this quest. He remembered some of his other quests, and he knew they were very trying, and often had tragic results. Not to mention that the quest would require him to be in close proximity to Annabeth for long periods of time, which would be extremely awkward.

And he would be around Jason a lot too, and that thought came with a mix of feelings, there was trepidation, but also a good deal of joy. And Percy wasn't sure which he should go with; while he was attracted to Jason, he didn't want to show it around Annabeth, and if he was around Jason for too long, he didn't know if he'd be able keep his emotions hidden or controlled.

It would already be awkward enough telling the camp that Jason and he were lovers with Annabeth present, but if they actually became real lovers, then how would Annabeth take it? Most likely not well, Percy thought, remembering just how angry Annabeth could get. And that was something Percy wanted to keep strictly to his memories….

**Jason**

The prophecy was just as puzzling to Jason, and he could only hope that there wouldn't be deaths involved. The son of Jupiter remembered well how many friends he'd lost over the years at First Legion Camp, especially last year, during the Titan War.

And Jason didn't want to go through that pain again, he had grown close to Leo and Piper, and he cared for Annabeth, and the thought of losing Percy hurt more than he cared to admit. But Jason could only hope they would be alright, and try his best to insure that they were.

Jason finished his breakfast and decided to go walking on the beach, wanting to clear his head of the troubling thoughts. and the beach was perfect for that, because of all the open sky, and Jason found the open sky to be very relaxing.

And after Percy had caught him staring, Jason didn't want to have to face the other demigod, so the walk was doubly helpful. Providing an escape from Percy, and helping to clear his mind.

Jason left the camp grounds and walked through the trail in the woods, going at a leisurely pace. When he arrived at the beach he started walking along it, staring out at the clear blue sky, enjoying the semi-warm sun on his back, and the wind ruffling his hair.

The ocean was fairly calm that day, the waves just gently caressing the shore. And Jason decided he'd sit and relax for a while, letting the wind blow away his problems, but just then he heard someone coming his way….

**Percy**

After breakfast Percy decided to go walking on the beach, since the ocean always calmed him, and right now, he needed some calming. Everything was just going a bit to fast for Percy's liking, and he hoped that the beach would let him just think for a bit and calm down.

Percy followed the trail that Reyna had first used to bring him to the camp, a trail that he'd used many times since then. When he made it to the beach he started walking along it, removing his shoes and letting the waves wash over his feet, though it was fairly cold, Percy didn't mind.

Up ahead there was a bend in the beach, and as Percy came around it he discovered that the beach may not have been the best choice for relaxation….

Sitting down in the sand about twenty feet ahead of him was Jason, leaning back and staring up at the clear blue sky.

Percy was about to back up the way he'd come, hoping Jason wouldn't notice him, but found it was to late. Jason looked over at him and offered a small wave, looking surprised to see him there.

Percy realized it was to late to escape, so he walked closer to the other boy, offering a greeting of his own.

Jason looked at Percy for a second, then motioned to the sand beside him, "Wanna sit down and relax for a while?" Jason asked, sounding slightly off balance.

Percy nodded and sat down, then started making conversation, "So, nice day for a walk, huh?" Percy asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah, the open sky really relaxes me…." Jason answered, sounding more calm.

Percy nodded his head, "The ocean relaxes me, I guess the beach is the perfect place for us to relax." Percy said, growing more at ease.

"Yeah, it's really peaceful, before I got taken to Camp Half-Blood this is where I'd always go to relax." Jason said, laying back against a sand dune, looking up at the sky as he spoke.

"I know what you mean, I've been coming out here a lot since I arrived here. It's a really nice place." Percy agreed, staring out at the ocean wistfully.

Jason looked over at the other teen, "So, about the prophecy, what do you think it means?" He asked, genuinely curious to know what Percy thought about it.

"I don't really know, but it think it involves the underworld, unless there's some other '_darkened realm_' that people can be revived from that I don't know about." Percy told Jason, pulling his knee's up to his chest as he spoke.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. but who could this '_fallen hero'_ that we're supposed to resurrect be? I know there are tons of dead heroes, but I wonder who it could be…." Jason said, keeping his gaze on Percy as he spoke.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe it's one of the heroes from the myths? Nico said that a lot of those guys are coming back to life." Percy said, giving the best guess he could.

Jason nodded his agreement, then they were quiet for a few minutes, but it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable companionable silence.

But soon Percy decided to broach the subject that he knew they were both thinking about, "So, about the whole us 'pretending to be lovers' thing…, do you think we can pull it off?" Percy asked, hoping to get this situation settled to a comfortable point.

Jason's cheeks flushed slightly, "Well, yeah I think we could pull it off…. But do you think it would really inspire the camps to unite?" Jason asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, I think it might help…, I mean some campers do look up to us I guess. And I guess it really might be necessary, there were some pretty hostile looks at breakfast today…." Percy answered, trying to keep his nervous feelings from showing in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess the camps do need a symbol of unification…. But would we be believable as…, lovers?" Jason agreed, sitting up on his elbows slightly and facing Percy more.

Percy's cheeks were slightly flushed, but he looked Jason in the eye, "I don't know…, I guess we could act believable enough." Percy said, subconsciously leaning in closer to Jason.

"I don't know…, I don't have much experience in that field…." Jason said, his voice taking on a suggestive tone.

Percy wasn't feeling in control of himself anymore, his feelings for Jason were running wild inside him. "Well, we could practice…." Percy said, close enough that his breath ghosted across Jason's lips.

Jason looked Percy in the eye and said, "Yeah…, practice." Before closing the last few inches and brushing his lips across the other boys, tenderly moving his lips against Percy's.

Percy kissed back, just moving his lips for a sew seconds, before the kiss started to become more passionate. Jason's tongue slid out and brushed Percy's lips, seeking access to his mouth. And Percy happily parted his lips, intertwining his tongue with the blond boys.

They both moaned into the kiss, and Percy climbed on top of Jason who was laying back, so that he was straddling him, a knee on either side of his thighs. And Percy pinned Jason's hands above his head, while They continued kissing passionately.

They finally broke the kiss, panting for air, and Percy pulled back a little, staring into Jason's eyes. "Well, that was good 'practice' I think we'll be able to pull this off nicely…." Percy said, grinning.

Jason grinned back, rolling Percy off him, and sitting up beside the other teen. "Definitely…." Jason said, his voice still holding that suggestive tone.

Percy scooted closer to the son of Jupiter, leaning against him slightly, and Jason leaned back against him, together they layed back against the sand dune, staring at the ocean and sky and letting themselves relax.

"So, does this mean we won't just be 'pretending'?" Percy asked, taking Jason's hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. "I think so, it just felt so right kissing you, I don't think I'd be able to just 'pretend'." Jason said wistfully.

Percy nodded, "I know what you mean, that was…, _perfect_." He said, looking over at Jason as he spoke. Jason grinned, "Wanna see if we can't do better?" he asked playfully, moving his face closer to Percy's. Percy smiled lightly, closing the last inch or two and kissing Jason deeply.

For a while the two sat out on the beach together, holding hands and kissing, talking about their dreams of each other, letting themeselves forgetting the stress of their lives for a while and just enjoy each others presence….

**A/N From Vampiri Amare: Okay so yay, they let me make them progress in their relationship! Oooh and who will the hero from the prophecy be? I think some of you may already know, but maybe not…. Please review! And if you don't then I might cry, or there's always the possibility that I could become a Gollum creature, huddling in a dark cave saying "No one likes our PercyxJason slash, precious! No ones!" And that is soooooo not a sight you wanna see…. never again! Now review you hearts out! And please help me improve my writing style… please!**


	9. A Change of Plans

**A/N: Okay, so I've been dying to post this, and it's a bit jumbled and mushy-ish. So bear with me, and I'll be hinting some stuff in this one. Thanks for waiting.**

**Percy**

_In Percy's dream, he was in some battleground-well the remains of one, anyways. He was tied up, ropes binding him tightly, but he couldn't feel the expected burn._

_The air suddenly got a couple degrees higher, and red mist was veiling his sight. There was a bright light explosion, and suddenly in front of him was Mars. Or Ares, whichever you prefer. _

_The son of Neptune was very confused. "Mars?" he questioned, looking at the man, as if for the first time. He was tall and masculine, bearlike was a good word I suppose. He wore a leather studded biker's jacket over a blood red muscle shirt along with some faded skinny jeans._

_"In the flesh." He spat, eyeing Percy with a mean glare from under his dark sunglasses._

_"If you don't mind me asking, why did you tie me up if I'm dreaming?" Percy asked, looking up at him quizzically. _

_Mars paused, as if he just thought of this. "Never mind that. Let me talk to you, boy."_

_Percy raised his eyebrows, and jerked his head in a get-on-with-it manner, considering he couldn't do much bound._

_"See, what is my sphere of control?" The bloodlust god asked._

_"War. Bloodlust." Percy answered immediately, almost like reflex. He wondered how he knew that._

_"Exactly. And you and your little boyfriend, are going to spoil an amazing bloody war." Mars smiled as if the idea of demigods mauling demigods was very satisfying, "Do you think I want that?"_

_Percy shrugged slightly, "I'm guessing not. But there's nothing I nor you can do about it." he smirked._

_Ares let out a long laugh that reminded Percy of a dog's bark. "You have no idea, demigod. I do not approve of my girlfriend's plan, nor Cupid's. I will do anything and everything in my power, to stop it. There will be war, boy. A war that will last for centuries, or my name is not Ares." He spat and adjusted his sunglasses. Percy saw the flicker of a flame reflected in where Mars' sockets were supposed to be. He let out an involuntary shudder._

_"Uh, I thought you were Mars." Percy smiled inwardly. Mars spit, the saliva turning into fire which he stubbed out with the toe of his boot. _

_"You think this is some kind of joke?" The god of war asked, raising a challenging eyebrow._

_"No. I think you should stay out of my love-life. I thought that was Aphrodite's job, or are you the girl in the relationship." Percy barked out, sitting up from his rock._

_Ares played a small coy sneer, "You don't know how much willpower I'm using to not just strike you dead right now. But I know how to bide my time; I will make sure that your pain will exceed death."_

_Then there was a clap of thunder, and Mars looked up. "That's Zeus. Catchya later, kid." And then he was gone._

Percy, bolted out of bed, wiping away some cold sweat. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed. It was only four A.M.

'Why do the gods always choose me?' He thought before plopping back down. He went back to sleep, a blissfully dreamless sleep.

He was awoken by a sharp tap on his door. Percy stumbled out of bed, and went to get the door. He rubbed his eyes to rid his sleepiness. There was Lupa and Alyssa with Jason. They shared a small smile. "Good Morning, Percy." Lupa said, "We need to discuss your quest. Come along."

And they turned to the big tent where Lupa's resting quarters were located.

They all sat down, Percy next to Jason, Alyssa next to Lupa.

"Boys, as you know, the sixth camper could not be determined. Lord Apollo himself even came down to check. The sixth camper was not among them, he had announced." Lupa said, settling down on her hind legs.

"Lupa is right. This camp doesn't hold the sixth. Also, we have come to the-" Alyssa was cut short by Lupa. "I was getting to that. You see, our Roman nature is discipline without question or distraction. Correct?"

Percy and Jason both let out a small nod, neither understanding what was going on.

"Exactly. Which is why Alyssa, I and the head council decided that it might be safer and easier for you and Jason to go alone, to retrieve the fallen hero." Lupa stated, choosing each word carefully.

The boys' eyes widened. "What! Why? I thought the quest was to be together." Percy asked, weaving his fingers together to emphasis 'together.' Jason nodded, agreeing.

Alyssa was quick to answer, "Yes, you were supposed to. But it might be more productive if we separate Annabeth from Percy. The after-breakup is never pretty. And if they do go, people will chose sides and create mayhem. I don't have to be the Oracle to know that."

Lupa nodded, her large canine head bobbing.

Percy and Jason looked uncomfortable, fidgeting among themselves.

"Do you understand and agree?" Lupa asked, raising her head as if to say, you-better-agree.

The boys both nodded hesitantly. "Good. Now pack." Lupa ordered.

"What!" They both yelled in unison. "Why so soon? And it's early, the camp is still asleep!" Jason whisper-yelled.

Lupa sighed a big huff. "Less attention attracted, the less rumors. Venus' children may look stupid. That and the sooner we round up the missing heroes the better. Then we can start training, or else we would be digging out own graves, fighting the Earth-mother." She explained then pushed up the tent flap with one giant paw, motioning for Percy and Jason to go out. "Now pack." She ordered.

Jason and Percy nodded without a word, and left to pack.

After Percy threw a few T-shirts and jeans into his backpack with some ambrosia and nectar which was still confusing him. Why did they drink stuff bee's drink? He then ran to meet Jason and Alyssa at the boundary.

Surely Jason and Alyssa was there, waiting. "Here's what you're going to do. Go down to Pluto's empire, assuming it's the 'darkened realm' talk to Pluto. If he doesn't cooperate, just grab the body and go. Nico could do some ghostly magic on it. If all else fails, because of the 'indirect route' line, come back and we'll figure something out. Okay?" She said hurriedly, nervously looking at the cabins. "Now go!" And she pushed them over the line.

**A/N: Okay, so I typed out the rest of this, but it was going to be too long, and your poor abused eyes need rest. This was a little over 1,220 so I think I'm good. This is my first real chapter, so please bear with me. Sorry for the shortness of it, and everything. By the way, I need a vote. For the next few chapters should it be fluffish type stuff, or cut straight to the action-y stuff?**


	10. Harpies and Dreams

**A/N: Sorry, haven't been able to update, studying for midterms. **

**Jason**

He looked at Percy. A lot. He was trying to memorize every little, insignificant detail of Percy, it was mostly all natrual, but the times where he caught himself, he silently reprimanded himself. He was supposed to be focusing on the quest, no goggling Percy like a love-struck schoolgirl. He also felt guilty about Annabeth. The poor girl's heart surely must be broken, and the fact that Jason was being pulled into the same trance as her, loving her Percy. The daughter of Minerva had rights to Percy, even if those rights were those Percy couldn't remember.

Percy was staring at a map, eyebrows knit together and nose scrunched up as he tried to decipher the old parchment. Jason's heart did a summersault, Percy was just too adorable, Jason thought.

"Hey, Jason?" Called Percy, Jason looked up. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you know what it means about the whole 'most indirect road' and all?" He asked, getting up from the sandy rock he was sitting on and dusting himself off. Jason also stood up from the tree stump he was sitting on and shrugged. "Nope. I mean, I guess it would be pretty pointless if we just drag our asses down to the Underworld just so Pluto can kick us back out, right?"

Percy laughed. "Language, ." Jason rolled his eyes, "Anyways. Yeah, I agree, but that's the way Lupa and Alyssa wanted us to do, so do you think we should throw away their plans?"

The roman demigod, squirmed, what he did when having to ask or answer a hard question, Percy mentally noted. "Um, I guess you should follow your heart and all that, right? Isn't that the greek motto?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "No. 'Course not. We greeks are no where near as philosophical as you Romans," Percy paused to laugh, "I think that we shouldn't go to the Underworld through the Los Angeles way. I mean, 'Most Indirect' has got to mean something."

Jason nodded slowly, "So which way should we go?" he asked, sitting back down on his stump. Percy paused his pacing, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb thoughtfully. Jason smiled to himself at how cute Percy was.

"Oh-HOLY CENTAUR!" the son of Poseidon screamed, and pointed skyward. Jason followed the finger and froze. Harpies were flocking above them, circling their make-shift campsite.

"Percy! Run!" Jason yelled over the screeching, but Percy didn't hear him. He already pulled out Riptide, and watched as the Furies swooped down, snapping their large beaks at them. Percy moved swiftly, slicing through each one that got within four feet of himself. Jason pulled out his sword and imitated Percy. He added his signature Roman style though, of course. Step, step, slice, spin. Step, step, slice, spin. One particular Harpie plunged down behind Jason, gashing through his left cheek and arm. He messily rubbed away some blood and punctured his sword straight through the Harpies chest. He took a second to bask in a bit of glory and to apologize. He barely had two seconds before more Harpies dived at him. Behind him, he heard a sound that almost stopped his heart.

Percy

The Greek sliced through the blur of Harpies, already wounded. His back was gashed twice and his shirt was soaked in blood. His or the Harpies, he wasn't sure. He was drenched in sweat, as he desperately searched for Jason. He didn't see anything through all the monsters. He swiftly ran from tree to tree, running so fast and so soundless that the only proof you had that he even moved was the small trail of blood he left behind. He looked beyond the tree and saw Jason, in all his shirtless glory. He was slicing through Harpies and as his sword moved, his muscles flexed. Percy's heart beat twice as fast, already going maximum speed from running. He saw a sight that made his heart clench, a deep cut on Jason's shoulder, cheek and upper back. He sprang forward, unable to watch him get hurt anymore. He lunged for Jason, but suddenly he felt lightheaded. His lower back at first had a fuzzy sensation, before it went to pinches, then it burst into excruciating pain. It hurt until he couldn't move anymore, or feel his lower back. With a howl of pain, the hero collapsed, blacking out.

When Percy woke up, he was warm. He tried to sit up, but with a hiss of pain, sunk back down. He fought to remember what happened that made his back hurt so much. It all came flooding back to him, the harpies, Jason, everything.

A warm hand rubbed his forehead, and Percy naturally leaned into it. "Percy, wake up."

Percy opened his eyes slowly, almost shutting them again. It was so bright. He just squinted at the hand's owner, who to his relief was Jason, who smiled sadly at him. "How do you feel?" he asked.

The son of Neptune smiled unconsciously at Jason's worried tone. "Like I was ripped off of my waist, then sewn back on." he answered. Jason chuckled. "Not too far from it. You got ripped by a Harpy, I had to force feed you almost half the bag of Ambrosia for you to finally stop groaning and wake up."

Percy smiled, "Thanks, Jace," earning a grimace from Jason. "Don't call me that, please." he groaned and buried his head into Percy's shoulder, snuggling. When Percy hissed with pain, he sat back up with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"'Sokay." he mumbled before slipping back asleep.

_"Percy... Percy..." Moaned a lifeless voice. "How could you...? You said you loved me..."_

_Percy looked around frantically, but couldn't see anything, it was too dark. It got lighter, and he could see Annabeth, well, what should be Annabeth._

_She looked ridiculously thin, almost a stick. Her usually neat and perky blond hair was disheveled and messy and there were dark shadows under her bloodshot eyes. Her face was cut up and her mascara was running. _

_"Annabeth..." Percy croaked, guilt piercing her heart. All this time he was with Jason, having the time of his life, and never considered to think about Annabeth or the rest of them thought. She must hate him._

_"Percy..." She repeated, "I love you..." and with a harsh intake of breath, she killed herself with Percy's own sword._

_The son of Poseidon howled, his muscular frame shaking as he tried to reach Annabeth, to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her he was sorry, but every time he tried, Annabeth slipped further away._

"Percy! Percy! Wake up!" A frantic voice yelled, shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open, "Jason? W-what happened?"

"You were sleeping, but then you started screaming and crying, flailing your arms and legs. I've been trying to wake you up for at least fifteen minutes now." Jason answered, pulling Percy close.

"Annabeth... She-She said..." Percy started, but ended up crying. Jason quickly hushed him, pulling him even closer, so that he was in his lap. "It's okay... It's okay... You're fine... It was just a dream..." he kept chanting to Percy, and in a few minutes, Percy was sleeping with a smile on his face.

Jason grinned softly at his love, proud that he could make him calm down and go to sleep, and kissed his forehead, before also slipped into the world of Morpheus.

**A/N: HOLY DUCK! I said I would update this like 2 months ago, shiz. Things kept popping up, and my uploaded didn't work. I think this was action-y and a bit fluffy near the end, so it was okay. **


End file.
